Comfort and Cuddles
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Bella wakes up in the night with cramps and Edward sooths her like the amazing man he is!


_A/N: Ok so I guess this is kinda a drabble. The idea came to me during a nice bout of PMS and personal experience. Anyway enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Edward or Bella. :( _

_*-*-*-*-*-*_

_I woke up around 3 am to a cramp rippling through my tummy. I rolled over to curl into Edward's chest only to find my bed empty. I sighed and rolled out of bed to find some ibuprofen. Once I found it I took some then trudged back to my bed room and curled up under my covers. I was hoping to just fall back asleep but I wasn't so lucky. _

_I laid in bed tossing and turning for half an hour before I heard Edward climb in my window. I sat up and held my arms open towards him. Edward was by my side in a second._

"_Love, you should be sleeping," Edward said softly as he pulled me into his lap and held me close._

"_I know," I said with a sniffle, "my tummy woke me up and I can't fall back asleep."_

"_Cramps?" Edward asked softly._

_I nodded as I buried my face in his neck._

"_How bad are they?" Edward asked as he gently hiked up my tank top enough to place his hand on my tummy._

"_I don't know," I whined, "bad enough to start moving to my back."_

"_Have you taken anything for them?" Edward asked as he started to gently rub my lower back._

"_Yeah, I took some ibuprofen around half an hour ago, but it isn't doing much," I replied with a sigh, "that feels really good, by the way."_

"_It's helping?" Edward asked softly. _

"_Yeah," I said as I snuggled a little closer to him, "can you rub my tummy like that?"_

"_Alright, but you have to lay down," Edward said as he laid me back in bed._

_He snuggled up beside me and I slide back so I was pressed against his chest. He started gently but firmly rubbing my tummy. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was starting to fall asleep when I remembered I wanted to ask Edward something._

"_Edward," I said softly._

"_Yes Love," Edward replied just as softly._

"_Where were you when I woke up?" I asked through a yawn._

"_I'm sorry Love, you were fast asleep so I thought it would be a good time to slip out and change," Edward said softly, "is your stomach feeling better?"_

"_Yeah, thanks," I said as I yawned again._

"_You should sleep, love," Edward said softly as he gently stroked my cheek._

"_Ok," I said as I yawned again and rolled over so I could snuggle into his chest._

_I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but my right hip, right where my leg connected to my pelvis, started to ache and it made it hard to sleep. I tried to ignore it but it wasn't working very well. _

_About 10 minutes later I heard Edward sigh in concern._

"_Bella, Love, You should be sleeping," Edward whispered softly in my ear._

"_I know, but I can't sleep," I said with a sigh._

"_Is there something bothering you love?" Edward asked softly._

"_Um, yeah but I don't think you can help with it though," I mumbled as I blushed._

"_Love, what's wrong?" Edward asked in concern._

"_Um, it's just this thing that happens every month," I mumbled into his chest._

"_And this thing would be," Edward asked as he started to stroke my cheek._

"_Um, right where my right leg connects to my pelvis is aching, it's just annoying," I mumbled feeling my face heat up even more and I buried my face further into Edward's chest._

"_Hmm," Edward murmured as he thought._

_I came back to myself once I had recovered from my embarrassment._

"_You know, never mind, I think I have an Ice pack in the freezer downstairs or a heat pack around somewhere," I mumbled as I moved to wiggle out of Edward's arms and get off the bed._

_Edward pulled me close and kissed my nose._

"_I'm sorry Love, I wasn't saying no, I was just making sure my self control was in check," Edward said softly, "Where does it hurt?"_

"_Um... Right here," I said as I rolled onto my back and pointed at my right hip, "it starts at the top and works its way down."_

"_How's this?" Edward asked softly as I rolled back towards him and he gently placed his hand on my hip about half way between the waist band of my panties and the bottom. _

"_That's the perfect spot," I sighed as his icy touch melted the ache away._

"_Good, now sleep, you need it," Edward said softly as he kissed my forehead, "I'll be right here when you wake up."_

"_Ok," I mumbled as I finally felt sleepy and curled into his chest._

_Just as I was about to fall asleep I remembered something._

"_Edward," I mumbled sleepily._

"_Yes Love," Edward said as he stroked my cheek._

"_I love you," I said before a yawn escaped my lips._

"_I love you too, more then you know, now go to sleep," Edward said softly as he kissed my forehead again and pulled me a little closer._

_I snuggled closer to his chest and fell asleep._

_*-*-*-*-*-* _


End file.
